


Save Me a Dance

by adapttothis



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Kissing, Mentions of alcohol, Other, Party, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adapttothis/pseuds/adapttothis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was meant to be a simple mission. But, fate would never let you get off easy, so what starts out as an easy assignment, because an emotional night in which true feelings (and some kisses) are shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me a Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here's another Kingsman one. I’m not sure if it’s any good, but I hope it’s still up to your standards! Enjoy :) [Read it on my Tumblr blog](http://adaptttothis.tumblr.com/post/123972207277/save-me-a-dance)

You were in Merlin’s office, standing attention and listening to him brief you about the mission you were soon to go on. 

“It’s simple enough; you just need to attend the party and make sure nothing happens. The senator has employed us because he has been receiving threats to his family recently, and he is worried that his daughter may be targeted during this party,” Merlin explained, pointing to a screen displaying the details of the event.

“So, why doesn’t he just cancel the party?” Roxy asked from beside you, making Eggsy bark a short laugh.

“Are you kidding? Politicians are rich snobs, they don’t really care about threats, just publicity,” he replied, raising an eyebrow at Roxy.

“Eggsy, please refrain from sharing those opinions at the party tonight,” Merlin warned him with a glare and a tired voice. Eggsy responded by giving him the thumbs up and a mischievous grin. 

“Here is some further information that I would like for you to go over before tonight.” Merlin handed you each a packet, and you opened yours and glancing at what was inside. “Wear appropriate clothing, but be aware that you will only be able to take small weapons.” 

“Will they let us in with weapons?” You inquired, flicking through the sheets of paper in your packet.

“I’ve organized with the security to allow you to be armed, though, again, I remind you that you can’t take anything too big, like an umbrella.” You nodded at Merlin, and thought about what weapons you would take with you. “That’s all I have for you, so if you have no further questions, you are free to go.” You turned to walk away with Eggsy and Roxy, but Merlin stopped you. “(Y/N), can I speak to you for a moment?” 

You stopped walking away, and turned back around to Merlin. You became nervous all of a sudden; why did he need to talk to you privately?

“(Y/N), I just wanted to ask if you were up to going on this mission?” Merlin asked, concern etched on his face. Ever since Merlin had recruited you as his candidate for the role of Guinevere, he had been a father figure to you, and he was constantly looking out for you. “I know that you twisted your ankle on your last mission, and I just thought I’d check if you were okay.”

You smiled warmly. “Yeah, Merlin, I’m fine. Like you said, it's a pretty simple mission anyway. Thanks for asking, though.” He smiled back at you, and you saw a mischievous glint in his eye.

“I also wanted to make sure that you were going to be fine working with Eggsy. You know, because you like him,” he grinned widely, and you groaned. Merlin and Roxy were constantly teasing you about your little crush on Eggsy. It was quite embarrassing, but they never let you forget about it.

“Really, Merlin? And here I was, thinking that you genuinely cared about my wellbeing,” you sighed dramatically, making him laugh. “But no, you were just setting me up to tease me.”

“Don’t be so melodramatic, I’m just joking. In all seriousness, though, you should make your move tonight,” he winked playfully at you, and this time, you laughed.

“Merlin, really, you’re no good at matchmaking. And I think it would be better to focus on the mission,” you rose an eyebrow. “I’ll talk to you later, Merlin.” He waved at you, and you left the room, only to find Roxy waiting for you outside.

“Hey. What did he want?” She asked, as you both started walking towards her room. 

“Oh, you know, to check that I was okay, and to tease me about Eggsy,” you deadpanned. She giggled and nudged you in the side. 

“That’s right, I’ve been meaning to ask you; can I be your maid of honour at your and Eggsy’s wedding?” She smiled, and you looked at her blankly. This made her burst out laughing, but you ignored her and kept walking. However, you couldn’t fight the smile that made it onto your face. Yes, you may have feelings for Eggsy, and yes, your friends might use you for their entertainment, but if they were happy, you were happy.

“Come on, you jerk. Let’s go read this stuff and then get ready.” She caught up to you and slung an arm around your shoulders. You and Roxy had become best friends after you joined Kingsman, and now you were inseparable and shared everything with each other. It was great knowing a girl who was your age in an agency dominated by men.

“Okay, party pooper. But I am totally doing your makeup!”

* * *

Roxy had stayed true to her word, and she had done your makeup. Quite spectacularly, too. You were sporting a smoky eye and nude lips, and you looked great. She had also chosen out a dress for you, a flowy midnight blue dress that ended just above your knees.

“Are you sure I look okay?” You asked, nervous. You weren’t very confident in your appearance, and that made you shy and reserved. It also made things worse with your feelings for Eggsy, because you knew that he wouldn’t choose you over all the other pretty girls that continuously fawned over him.

“Yes, like I’ve said a dozen times,” she placed her hands on your shoulders and looked you square in the eye. She looked beautiful, too; she had a red dress that was as long as yours, though it was tighter, and her makeup was also similar to yours. “You’re beautiful, and if you can’t see that, then you’re crazy. Eggsy is going to drool when he sees you, trust me.” You laughed, before throwing your arms around her and bringing her in for a hug.

“Thank you, Rox. You always know what to say.” She hugged you back, but pushed you away soon after, complaining that you were going to crush your dresses. “Come on, we better go or we’ll miss the car.”

You grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her room and into the hallway, before making your way to the weapons room to arm yourselves. Then, you went down to the garage where a car would be waiting to take you to the party. You were going to be meeting Eggsy at the car, though, as usual, he was late.

You and Roxy hopped into the car, and chatted with the driver while you waited. Eventually, Eggsy showed up, and Roxy chastised him for being so late and ushered him into the car. 

“Good evening, ladies. You ready for tonight?” He greeted you, sitting opposite you and Roxy and grinning. However, his smile faltered slightly when his eyes landed on you, and his jaw dropped. You blushed and looked away, embarrassed. 

“Um, you look good, (Y/N),” he complimented you and ran a hand through his hair. You gave him a small smile, but he quickly turned to Roxy when she cleared her throat, making you giggle. “Yeah, uh, you too, Rox.”

It took an hour and a half to reach your destination, and you filled up the time by reading the information again, while Eggsy and Roxy bantered. You occasionally spoke to them, but you were too worried that you would become a bumbling mess and make a fool out of yourself. 

When you reached the high-end club that the party was happening at, Roxy stepped out of the car first, and then Eggsy. You exited last, trying not to hit your head on the roof of the car. 

“Ready?” Roxy asked the two of you. You nodded, and Eggsy smiled.

“As ready as we’ll ever be.” You entered the club as a group, with your heads held high and the mission in mind. You quickly spotted the senator’s daughter, pointing her out to the rest of the group. Your mission required you to observe the party and only step in if it was entirely necessary, and only if the senator’s daughter was in danger. You were not supposed to reveal yourselves, so you decided to split up and position yourselves around the club, somewhere where you could have a good vantage point on the senator’s daughter.

You went to sit at a booth in the corner of the club, Roxy made her way to the bar and Eggsy remained at the tables near the dance floor. You didn’t really know how tonight was going to go; you knew that the senator’s daughter would probably be completely fine, and the threats would turn out to be empty, but you had to be vigilant just in case. So, you ordered a can of pop, and settled in, hoping that you would stay under the radar and that your team members would do the same.

* * *

Unfortunately, staying under the radar was almost impossible in a club with this many intoxicated people in it.

Several people had come up to you and had started hitting on you, and you had had to move to a more private booth so that you wouldn’t be so easily spotted. Roxy seemed to be having the same problem; she was surrounded by glasses of alcohol that people had bought her, but, thankfully, she wasn’t drinking any of it. 

Eggsy, however, seemed to be slightly buzzed. Several men and women had approached him, but he had not declined any of them, unlike you and Roxy had. He had started dancing about an hour into your mission, and he had been doing so ever since. He was clearly enjoying being hit on, and he was flirting and charming his way through the club. It was really starting to irritate you, and you were suddenly in a sour mood. 

Despite having had several men approach you, you felt horrible. You wanted _Eggsy_ to flirt with you, and no one else. It pained you to realize it, but you were jealous, even though you had no right to be. But instead of focusing on these negative feelings, you instead kept a steady eye on the senator’s daughter, who seemed very drunk. 

_Focus on the mission, (Y/N), not on your stupid little crush._

* * *

Roxy searched the club for you, and after a few minutes, she spotted you frowning in a corner booth, your sour gaze focused on the dance floor. She followed your line of sight and found that you were staring at Eggsy, who was dancing with multiple women. _How does that idiot not realize that (Y/N) likes him? God knows that she’s anything but subtle_ , she thought to herself, sighing. Looks like it was up to her to fix this mess.

She hopped off of her bar stool and made her way onto the dance floor. When she reached Eggsy, she grabbed him and pulled him off the side, much to the displeasure of his admirers.

“ _What_ are you doing?” She hissed, poking him in the chest. 

“What are _you_ doing? I was having fun out there!” He grumbled, frowning at Roxy. 

“Keep your mind on the mission, Eggsy! You’re not here to pick up girls!” She was nearly shouting over the loud music.

“Yeah, but I’m doing an awful good job at it, aren’t I?” He smirked, nudging her in the side.

“That’s not the point! We’re supposed to be protecting someone, and you’re out there making a fool out of yourself!” She chastised him, and he made a shocked face at her insult. “Seriously, I don’t know why you flirt with other girls when you’ve already got one falling for you.” She mumbled under her breath, or, at least, she thought she was mumbling.

“What does _that_ mean?” Eggs asked, confused.

 _Oh my God_ , Roxy thought. _What have I done?_

“Roxy!” He waved a hand in front of her face. “Are you there? What did you mean?” 

“Um, I meant that, uh, that… It doesn't matter, okay!” Roxy tried to cover up her mistake, though she didn't do it very well. Eggsy grinned at her.

“I think I know what it means! You like me, don’t you?” Eggsy poked her, and Roxy jaw fell open.

“What? No way! I do _not_ like you!” She replied, poking him back, twice as hard.

“Denial!” Eggsy sang back, laughing.

“I don’t like you! (Y/N) does!” The pair fell silent at that. Roxy’s hands flew to her mouth, and her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

“She… She does?” Eggsy tentatively asked. You liked him? He didn't really know how to respond. Eggsy saw you as a beautiful, kind, funny person, and he did have some feelings for you, he supposed. 

“Eggsy, you can’t tell her I said that! She’ll never forgive me!” Roxy was starting to freak out; she couldn’t lose her best friend over this.

“Roxy, don’t worry. I would never tell her that you told me, okay?” Eggsy replied, placing his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

“Well, you can’t embarrass her either, okay? She really likes you, so if you don't feel the same, don’t use her feelings against her.” Roxy sternly told him, looking him straight in the eye. “And stop flirting with all these girls right in front of her. You’re making her feel bad.” Eggsy looked over to wear you were sitting, and he saw that you did seem very unhappy. He had been watching you all evening, but he couldn’t figure out why you seemed so sad. 

“Roxy, listen. I, uh, I kinda do have feelings for her too, I think,” Eggsy told her slowly, making Roxy burst out into a grin. “But I actually thought that you guys were together.” Roxy froze, before hitting Eggsy on the head. “What? You guys are really close! Anyone could have made the mistake!”

“Are you serious? You idiot!” Roxy brushed a hand down her face. When Eggsy just stood there and grinned at her, she pushed him towards you. “Well, don’t just stand there! Go ask her to dance!” Eggsy walked away, his hands up like he was surrendering. Roxy could handle looking after the senator’s daughter if it meant that her friends got to dance together.

 

You were sitting in your booth, leaning back with your eyes closed. You were sick of watching Eggsy flirt with other girls, so you decided to just not look at him. Your lamenting was interrupted when you heard a guy sit across from you.

“Save your breath, I don’t want you to buy me a drink,” you muttered without looking at the guy. You heard a very familiar laugh and your eyes flashed open. A small smile unconsciously found its way onto your face.

“Way to make a guy feel good, (Y/N),” Eggsy chuckled. 

“Oh, uh, hey. Sorry, that was premature,” you apologized, running a hand through your hair.

“I can’t forgive you.” Your stomach dropped, your soft smile going with it. “Unless you dance with me.” He stood up and held out a hand to you, and you slowly grinned. You placed your hand in his after a moment’s hesitation, and allowed him to lead you to the dance floor.

You weren’t really sure what to do, and Eggsy must have seen your confused expression. He grabbed your arms and placed them on his shoulders, while his hands found their way to your waist. You started to sway to the slow beat, and began to feel at peace.

“Your dress is really nice, (Y/N).” Eggsy realized that he couldn’t just say that he knew you liked him: you would figure out that Roxy told him. So, instead, he decided that he would make you tell him. “You look beautiful tonight. Thank you for dancing with me.” You blushed a dark red, and you were glad that the club was dimly lit so that it wasn’t so obvious. 

Eggsy’s hands moved further down to your hips, making you even more flustered. Why was he suddenly acting like this, like you were a couple? It confused you a lot, though, that didn’t mean you weren’t enjoying it.

You noticed that a few girls were looking at the two of you enviously, and, suddenly very self-conscious, you pointed them out to Eggsy. “Hey, you don’t have to dance with me. Go dance with them.” But Eggsy just shook his head and laced his hands together at the small of your back. 

“But I don’t want to dance with them; I want to dance with you,” he smiled down at you, but his brow furrowed when he saw your putout expression. Did you not want to dance with him? “Hey, what’s wrong?” He stopped dancing, but kept his arms around you.

You cheeks became hotter; you were embarrassed and very flustered. You didn’t know what to say or how to act around Eggsy; to you, he was way out of your league. But you felt like this was your one chance to tell him how you feel.

“Eggsy, I–I kind of like you. I have for a while. But, I don’t want to stop you from going after other girls. I’m not worth your time, and I don’t want you to dance with me out of pity instead of dancing with the girls who obviously want to dance with you,” you blurted out in one breath. He looked down at you in surprise.

“What do you mean? (Y/N), I’m not dancing with you out of pity; I’m dancing with you because I want to. I love spending time with you; you’re an excellent agent and an amazing person, and I’ve liked you since you joined Kingsman.” He placed a hand on the side of your face softly, and you subconsciously leaned into it. Did he just say that he felt the same way as you? No way, he had to be saying this because he felt sorry for you.

“Eggsy, you can have anyone you want. There are so many girls here, and they are all so much more prettier than me,” you replied, looking around you. “So, please, don’t spend your time on me. Go dance with them.” 

You grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand from your face and walked away from him, heading back towards your booth. However, you didn’t get far, as he caught your arm and pulled you back towards him. He pulled you close, and slowly kissed you, passionately with lots of feeling. You kissed back almost immediately, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him even closer to you. After a few moments, you both pulled away, needing to breathe.

“(Y/N), I don’t want other girls. You’re beautiful, and you’re the girl I want,” he smiled down at you. He kissed you again, this kiss quicker and chaste. “Do you believe me now?” You smiled back at him, kissing him again. 

“Do you really mean all that?” You asked, needing him to confirm it. He nodded furiously, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Every word.” You began dancing again, and you rested you head on his chest, your eyes fluttering shut. You spent the next few songs like this, before you pulled away and rested your forehead against his.

“You know, you didn’t seem that surprised when I told you that I liked you,” you looked up to him, curious. He chuckled nervously, and smiled.

“Um, well, Roxy kind of told me that you liked me before.” You looked up to him, your eyes narrowing dangerously, in fact, you almost growled.

Deep in your heart, you knew that your friend had sort of helped you by confessing your biggest secret. Though, that certainly did not mean that Roxy was going to get off easy. “I’m _so_ going to kill her.”

But, for now, you just danced.


End file.
